The subject invention is directed toward the art of threaded metal fasteners and, more particularly, to such a fastener with an improved head design.
Threaded fasteners of the screw and bolt type are typically provided with tool receiving surfaces in or on their head end to facilitate holding or driving the fastener during installation or removal. There are numerous different arrangements varying from simple slots and recesses to unusual combinations of internal and external tool receiving surfaces. This, of course, results in a need for each craftsman or mechanic to constantly carry a plurality of different driving tools.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of a head design wherein any of a plurality of different but relatively conventional driving tools can be used to drive a single fastener.
Another object is to provide a fastener with a head design that can receive any of a plurality of different driving tools but which retains a relatively high strength.